


The Last Night

by unsernameinuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott reassures Stiles the night before the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> tiny ficlet about scott/stiles friendship and stiles/derek background romance.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Stiles asks this question on their last night. The last session of awesome, all night, food-cramming, movie watching, rolling-on-the-floor-laughing time they’ll have as legally single bros. Tomorrow, Stiles is marrying Derek Hale

“Don’t you think it’s a little late to ask that?”

“Not if you say no.”

Scott laughs. He has is chin on Stiles shoulder, and his arm around a bowl of popcorn. They’re watching a movie they both like but aren’t paying attention to. This is important. “I think it’s a great idea. Just you and Derek not fighting anymore makes it worth it.”

“Well, yeah, Derek’s _obviously_ a good idea, if I do say so myself—“ Scott laughs and rolls his eyes. “—but I mean the pack. I mean, you’ve always handled them better than I do, what with being Head Beta and all that. And I don’t—“ Stiles sighs. This is hard. It’s really hard. He wonders again if it’s worth it. “They like me _now._ I think. But. We don’t have any special parent-child bond going on. Not like Derek, or you.”

Scott is silent when Stiles pauses, takes a breath. He waits for the rest. “What I mean is. I care about the pack but, the only people I’ve ever really gotten invested in are you and Lydia and my dad and your mom, and now Derek. And even that is enough to make me want to run screaming into oncoming traffic sometimes. I don’t know if I can handle Isaac, Jackson, Allison, Boyd _and_ Erica. I can’t handle caring about that many people all at once it’s just—“

“You can.” Scott says this with soft finality. Stiles is still, waiting for the rest. “I know you can. Cause you’re brave, and caring is being brave. Caring hurts, and it’s hard, you already know that. But you do it anyway. And when you do, you’re the best anyone could have. The best friend, the best son, the best mate, whatever. The pack needs someone like you to care about them, Stiles. And I know you can.”

They’re both quiet for a moment, until Stiles says:“You know you’re the best right? The absolute best.”

“Yeah, well. I try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review!


End file.
